


Hear You Me

by TheButcherOfBlaviken



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Emotional Baggage, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Mon El is a good guy just this once, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheButcherOfBlaviken/pseuds/TheButcherOfBlaviken
Summary: War and occasional Tech corespondent extraordinaire and secret lover of the tech worlds newest star Kara Danvers is brought crashing back down to Earth when one of her friends from her childhood group dies unexpectedly. When the super friends return to the hometown they detested, one Kara hadn't seen in 5 years, they'll have to face problems they thought they would avoid till their dying day. Through looking at the life of their lost friend, these broken people will learn how to put each other back together again.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Imra Ardeen/Mon-El, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 13





	Hear You Me

**Author's Note:**

> its finals week. i should be studying. i am here instead. should i start multiple fics at a time? maybe not but my brain might melt if i have to talk about chimp aggression behaviors one more time. after Wednesday i will get to work on american wasteland and soldiers journey. promise. i just thought this would be a fun story to tell. im a big fan of movies or books where people think stuff "doesnt happen" like mid90s or kite runner. this is a story kinda like that i think. or it will be. anyway, i hope you like this little bit ive got started. tell me if you have any cool ideas for this or another fic you have in mind! im down for any kind of fic idea! enjoy!

Kara opened her drivers side door and stood up. She looked over the top of the car, the door still in hand. To her right was a small middle class home, a brightly colored mailbox at the end of a packed driveway. 

She hadn't been back in Midvale since Mon-el’s wedding and Jeremiah’s funeral 5 years ago. It looked different than she remembered. Main street was repaved. The high school got a new field. That crooked building on the edge of town was finally torn down. Just like her, nothing was really the same. 

Kara took a deep breath and closed the car door. It was springtime in the little town and it was plain to her that the jackets she brought would go unused. She soaked in the April sun and took a look at the house. Some of the cars in the driveway Kara recognized. Particularly Alex’s DANVERS license plate. Kara smirked

_ She just had to be the jerk and take the Danvers plate _

The other car she recognized was Lena’s Tesla. So her high school best friend turned lover was here as well.

_ Is that what we are? Lovers? Or friends with benefits? _

Following graduation, the friends all split, going their separate ways. Winn became a game designer in LA, Alex a cop and Kelly a therapist in Midvale. James was a photographer in San Francisco and Lena and Kara found themselves alone in National City. 

In the 7 years since their high school graduation, Kara and Lena found a form of comfort in each other. They were inseparable, for the most part. About a year ago it all changed one drunken night at Lena’s penthouse. Since then they were on again off again lovers, in secret of course. The CEO of a growing tech company and the journalist who covered her getting down behind closed doors was most likely not good publicity.

They kept up their charades around their friends and their coworkers but a part of Kara was tired of the games. Either they date or they break it off. But there was one thing that Kara was afraid of, way more than keeping the affair a secret forever. And that was to lose the familiarity. Kara despised change and if talking to Lena caused anything to shift between them, well, Kara would rather stay quiet.

Besides, Kara already knew Lena’s answer to dating

_ I like you a lot Kar but, i think what we have is fun the way it is. Why ruin it? _

Lena had a point. Kara had her life till now constantly moving and upheaval. Lena was her one constant through it all, the thought of losing her, losing the comfort, scared her. 

Kara felt introspective all the way here. Death always does that to people though right?

Kara walked up to the front door. She could hear faint talking inside. Above the door was a plaque that read Daxam in red letters. Kara steeled her emotions and put a hand up. She knocked on the door and the conversation stopped. She heard someone walk up and twist the handle. Mon-el’s wife Imra greeted her. Her eyes were red and puffy. Her make up was smeared but still a smile graced her lips. Before Kara could say hello, she was pulled into a hug.

“Im so glad you're here Kara. It means a lot” Imra whispered, her arms tight around Kara’s neck.

“Of course Imra. He was one of my best friends. I would have swam across the ocean to be here”

The pair stayed that way for awhile, Kara rubbing Imra’s back. Once Imra pulled away, Kara could fully see the room ahead of her. Alex and Kelly were with James and Winn sitting on the couch. Lena was off to the side, avoiding contact. Their faces were as dejected and hurt as Kara felt.

Once upon a time, everyone in the room was inseparable. Now, they felt more like strangers. Distance and time their enemy it seemed.

“Eveyrones back together. I just wish Mon-el could be here for it” Kara felt Imra lead her to a chair next to Lena, the pair giving each other the “ _ i know you but not really so im gonna smile”  _ smile, as they usually do. Everyone sat in silence for a few minutes, as if there was a giant elephant in the room preventing anyone from speaking. The silence broke with a cough.

“So Kara, Alex and Lena were telling us about your trip to Hong Kong for work. How was that?” Imra asked in an obvious attempt to steer away from the real reason they were all here for a little longer.

Kara straightened her back and answered as well as she could.

“Enlightening to say the least. I'm sure you're aware of the protests there” Imra nodded.

“It was interesting to see so many people out in the street, fighting for what they believe in. It’s not been on the news really at all so i'm glad i get to go and give them the attention they need, you know?.” Imra nodded once again, humming in agreement.

“Are you headed anywhere else in the near future?” Kelly asked this time. Kara could feel Lena staring at the side of her head, as if the talk of Kara traveling around the world was not a pleasant topic. 

“Snapper, my boss, was talking about Syria or Ukraine. Though ‘not for some time.” Kara looked over to Lena and smiled.

“I’ve still got a few articles to write. Even if i'm the war correspondent overseas, while i'm here I also cover technology. Particularly LCorp. Heard the CEO is a real hot shot” Kara saw Lena give her that genuine Lena smile while the rest of the group laughed as whole heartedly as they could at the moment.

“I’m sure she has plenty for you to write about Kara. And I'm also sure she knows no one at Catco can write better than you” Lena leaned back in her chair and smirked at Kara, who felt hot under her gaze. Kara could tell Alex gave her a funny look but ignored it. The group quieted down after that. Imra finally took the chance to talk to them about why they were really here.

“I just want to thank all of you for coming. You were all so important to my husband and when he got sick he began to get everything ready for if he wouldn't be around anymore” Imra began to cry but pushed through her speech.

“He had everything set up, down to the letter. You know how he could be. He also left something for each of you”

Kara’s heart broke at that. Kara had not seen Mon-el and Imra since their wedding day. She never visited for holidays, opting to invite her family over instead. She had not seen Mon-el in years yet he was still watching out for them even now that he was gone. 

It wasn't for a lack of care, just an avoidance of the past that kept Kara from Midvale. It was a reminder of all the craziness and hurt in her life and she didn't want to be reminded of that.

Imra stood and walked off, gathering a stack of envelopes from the dining room table. She looked through them and handed the papers out. Each one had one of their names on it. Kara squinted her eyes and looked to Lena, who was just as confused.

“He left you all a letter. Wanted to give you a sense of closure, he said. Since you were all so busy, he didn't want you to feel bad for not visiting more” There was a feeling of guilt at the last sentence. Their friend was dying yet he still put energy into caring for his friends. Kara felt her eyes water, her vision blurring as she stared at the name on her envelope. It was written in Mon-el’s childish handwriting. 

Kara could remember making fun of the chicken scratch he called writing when they were kids. He claimed it was because he was thinking so fast that his hand just couldn't keep up. What she would give to go back to those moments, maybe she could have savored them more. While Kara contemplated this, she felt Lena put a hand on her shoulder. 

She rubbed her hand in circles while a tear rolled down Kara’s nose and onto the paper, causing the K in her name to smudge. Kara didn’t look up but by the sounds she could make out, everyone was doing about as well as she was. She could hear someone rustling around.

When Kara looked up, she saw Winn calling out a quick goodbye and ran out the front door. His letter was clutched in his hand, the paper crinkling between his fingers. James stood up next.

“I'm gonna stay at a motel for now.” he limped over to Imra and held her hand.

“Let me know if you need anything.” James limped over to the door and grabbed a cane that had been set there. He opened the door and waved goodbye. A few minutes later, everyone else filed out the small house, promising to keep in touch with Imra in the time before the funeral.

When they got outside, they saw Winn and James on the curb, James cane on the ground and an arm around Winn’s shoulder. Winn was sobbing into his hands while James looked off into the woods across from Imra’s house. The group walked over and sat on the curb too. 

Kara had a moment of deja vu. All the years spent together, riding bikes, trick or treating, sitting just like they were now in front of each others houses. They could've been doing this together for years still. But they lost their chance and now they were short one person.

“He went through the trouble of doing all this for us and we didn't visit not once while he was dying!” Winn cried

“What kind of friends are we” he mumbled. James held him a little tighter. 

“We never would’ve done that before. Who have we become?” Winn asked, though it didn’t seem like he expected anyone to answer. 

Kara thought about his question for a moment. Who have they become? Kid Kara would’ve ran here as soon as she found out he was sick. James would have gotten that soup from AJ’s like he always did when one of us was sick. Alex would've gone to blockbuster for a movie and pick everyone up to watch. We would all pile into Mon-el’s room and enjoy a movie night in. together.

Everything they did then, they did it together. 

They were all quiet for awhile, only Winn’s cries and the occasional passing car.

Kara took the leap. She felt the letter burning a whole in her pocket, the guilt picking at her insides.

“We should go out for a drink tonight. In honor of our friend. You all know he liked a drink every now and then.” Kara suggested,

“We could go to that bar off main street. Last time I was here, that's where we went” James offered, his arm still around Winn, who was looking down and picking weeds from the street. the group wasted no time at all to a time. Once it was settled, one by one they broke off. Alex and Kelly said something about going to work. Winn and James slinked off eventually too. Only two stayed sitting on the curb.

Kara sat with her hands holding her head, looking down at the cracked pavement. Lena was right beside her, scooting closer to loop her arm through Kara’s. She put her head on Kara’s shoulder and they sat together, Lena offering the occasional word of comfort.

“No one had any way of knowing he would go so quickly. We were both away and would have to have super powers to make it to him in time” Lena whispered to Kara, hoping to ease her conflict.

“But we could've-” Kara was interrupted by Lena putting her hand on her cheek and turning her face. Lena looked deep into her eyes.

“But we didn’t. We can't go back and make it better Kar.” Kara tried to turn her head away but Lena kept her head still.

“But we can do our best to fix it. And that means being there for Imra. And for each other” Lena leaned in and kissed Kara softly. This took Kara off guard and she did her best to hide it. 

_ She's never kissed me in public. What's changed? _

While Kara wondered Lena’s reasons for kissing her outside the privacy of their home’s, Lena ended the kiss and pulled her up. Lena held her face and smiled, her thumb rubbing Kara’s cheek.

“Come on, I rented a place just outside of town. You'll like it” Lena gently patted her cheek and began to walk to her car, but stopped when she noticed Kara wasn't moving. She turned around and raised an eyebrow.

“Oh i'm sorry Kar. Are you staying with your mom or Alex?” she asked walking back over to her. Kara shook her head.

“I haven't decided where I would stay yet, but I drove here. I’d need directions” Kara laughed, Lena joining her.

“Just follow me. If i get there and I don't see you, ill send it to you darling” Lena walked over to her tesla and gestured for Kara to hurry up. The casual use of pet names had Kara rooted to the spot. Shaking her head, she moved to her car.

When Kara sat in the driver's seat, she took a deep breath and grabbed the steering wheel. Her knuckles turned white.

_ This is going to be a long 3 weeks _

She turned the key and followed after Lena.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up at geralt-of-fking-rivia on tumblr if youve got some prompts or just like to talk, i dont bite i swear.


End file.
